


The General Scheme of Things

by captainshortstack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 13 + 1 scheme, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Excessive Drinking, Forgetful Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Mutual Pining, OCs - Freeform, Victor is a Liberal Arts guy while Yuuri is an engineer, slice of life i think???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshortstack/pseuds/captainshortstack
Summary: For the strangest four (or five) years of university life, there was a plan for every student and that was to graduate. However, the longest hard-ass journey to gradwaiting was never one and the same for any student. Unexpected changes and spur-of-the-moment plans charged its way through a student’s life along the way and leaving them in the state of shook.Definitely, there were the highest of highs (if you know what I mean) and the lowest of lows as it wasn’t definitely the best of times or it wasn’t the worse of times. University wasn’t only an in and out kind of place as it was a place to grow and even start fresh. May it be for a better academic performance, meet new people and have a new circle of friends who would endure every highest and lowest of moments or simply, find the one to fall in love with.Again, it wasn’t the easiest of shit. One favorite line of seniors and terminals is “anything that can fuck up, will fuck up” as cited in Murphy's law. (that university AU no one asked for lol)





	The General Scheme of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, captainshortstack here! It has been a long time since I wrote something that it isn't quants research and having to shift perspectives is hard. This came from a series of experiences, stories and even what-ifs. Hope you like it!
> 
> PS: no beta so yep

For the strangest four (or five) years of university life, there was a plan for every student and that was to graduate. However, the longest hard-ass journey to gradwaiting was never one and the same for any student. Unexpected changes and spur-of-the-moment plans charged its way through a student’s life along the way and leaving them in the state of shook.

Definitely, there were the highest of highs (if you know what I mean) and the lowest of lows as it wasn’t definitely the best of times or it wasn’t the worse of times. University wasn’t only an in and out kind of place as it was a place to grow and even start fresh. May it be for a better academic performance, meet new people and have a new circle of friends who would endure every highest and lowest of moments or simply, find the one to fall in love with.

Again, it wasn’t the easiest of shit. One favorite line of seniors and terminals is “anything that can fuck up, will fuck up” as cited in Murphy's law.

Even with so much preparation, planning or God-bestowed luck, fate was ruthless in a sense it never stopped for anyone as it walked into anyone regardless of circumstance. For the students from the University of Michigan, enlistment day stood as one of the cases for Murphy’s law. It was supposedly to be a day to pick classes for the next term but then again, everyone was Murphy’s law’s bitch.

It was alright to forget your ID or the founder's’ name and his date of birth or even the name of your professor in psychology or that person who accidentally made out with last happy thursday, but the thursday of the 13th week of every term was a day no one should ever forget. Forget about everything else but this day. 

Sounds pretty easy as a clueless freshman would say. It wasn’t called the university hunger games for nothing.

Enlistment used to be manual wherein students would actually have to line up for the classes to see what was open. Regardless of nature’s wrath, students would actually camp out in front of the registrar’s office the day before just to reserve a slot for classes and dorms. Good thing about it, you can sneak your friend in. Now, it was already online and much more systematic, friendship be damned as one man is his own man. If it was hell before, it is hell now as well. Moving on, the process follows a ladderized system wherein working students (slaves of professors), student leaders and dean’s listers (GPAs of 3.400 and above) were prioritized due to their **~~human sacrifice~~ ** hardwork and effort from the previous term. Priority meant they were above anyone else and were given the privilege of picking the best professors and best time slots for their preferred classes, it can make any person cry the Nile river.

After the double degrees (practically people who do not have lives anymore for the next five years or so) and non-dean’s listers from small colleges (science, economics, computer science, and education, kindest of people, may God bless their precious souls), the actual hunger games commenced with the big 3: engineering, business and liberal arts, the highly populated colleges in the university and were basically the best of the best.

Who in the right mind decided to put the big three in one time slot? Actually, no one knows. 

How about people who ran out of classes in their colleges or missed their respective schedules for enlistment? Sucks for them because they would have to wait for the grand finale.

Save the best for last, right?

Enlistment day did not own up to its name if it weren’t for the actual bloodbath at 9pm also known as open enlistment.

For bottom scavengers, there were two important notes to know when entering the war zone. First, either you had a slot for your majoring classes or you didn’t have in the first place. Second, everyone has a slot in general classes but not in their respective college. Hence, the surest and riskiest way to get the general classes was to cross-enroll into another college. Those 30 minutes were the hardest and deadliest since it was open to everyone.

If you weren’t religious, this was the best time to be since it was better to offer a prayer to any greater being for divine intervention to actually get full units.  As this goes without saying “may the odds be ever in your favor”, who knows that fate might give you what you want but just what you needed all this time.

**\-------------**

Victor Nikiforov knew he forgot something but couldn’t just put his finger on it.

It wasn’t like that time he forgot to charge his phone the night before (thank God for power banks) or his ID in the apartment (thank God for his housemate) or to save that file he worked on (thank God again for google’s autosave option).

What was it that he forgot? Victor scratched the back of his head as he looked down on his already dead phone after booking an uberPOOL which was the only thing available. He was lucky that (1) the Starbucks at the airport had too good WiFi and (2) he had a ride home.

Victor looked at the driver, he couldn’t remember where they were picking up the guy he was paired with but he remembered he was being dropped somewhere in campus and was really friendly looking, “Is the passenger’s pick up far away?”

“We’re almost there, sir,” The driver says, still looking at the road as he drove.

Victor sees they were near town square, the nearest commercial area by the university with all the restaurants and shops and cafes that wasn’t school. Best place to spend vacant periods and have a photowalk. “Drop me off first, okay?”

Yes, he was forgetful but he was damn lucky. Maybe too lucky as others would say. He was probably there when the big bang happened, all the brains, beauty and luck went to him since he was there front seat, VIP by accident. Everyone saw it at work as he was the face of most organizations when it came to promoting organization merchandise and events but he wasn’t just a pretty face to look at as his GPA was just as pretty as him: a fucking 4.0 with various organizations, student government and social gatherings here and there to top it all.

That didn’t change the fact he still an absolute airhead with too many lucky stars.

As the car came into a full stop right in front of the bookstore, Victor didn’t bother to look up when the door opened since he wasn’t up for any conversing. With a heavy sigh, he wished he just stayed longer with his family in France. All the beaches, food and sight-seeing had to come to an end since he had to come back on campus earlier than expected since the term only had a two week break. 

Victor noticed the driver was looking at the new passenger through the mirror, “Phichit, am I correct?” He asked in a confused voice. What was going on? He had pepper spray or his headphones-

“Oh, that’s just my friend.” Victor turned his head to look at the guy, it was not some sketchy guy or Phichit, the friendly looking guy. “We share an uber account since I don’t use uber that often,” His little gay heart decided to thump erratically in his chest as he saw this extremely cute Japanese guy (uber cutie, this is what we are calling him) looking back at him, “I am sorry if you had to wait, sir,”

“No need to apologize,” Victor gave his best smile, sitting up a bit. “I am not rushing,” Victor didn’t expect the the uber cutie would give him that beautiful bashful smile. _Holy fucking shit, it was that kind of smile that made all your worries and problems disappear just by the sight of it. I feel truly blessed. Praise the Lord, hallelujah._ Victor just wanted to keep him in his pocket for safe keeping because the world is a terrible place for someone as adorable as him.  

If there was a thing as love at first sight, as ridiculous as it sounds, this was it. His heart beated really loud in the silence of the car which made him want to stab it just to stop.  

“Alright then,” The driver said, putting on his seat belt. Victor swore he saw him smirk for a second and fade back into that neutral  expression. “University of Michigan it is, sirs,”

That nagging feeling was ignored and forgotten as Victor tried to sneak a peek again as he saw him looking through his phone and turning it off to look out of the window with his earphones on.

“Sir, would you mind making the air conditioning stronger please?” Victor gives a smile to Miche because he had to do something. The driver agreed by turning it up and suddenly, the car was filled with a strong coffee and vanilla scent that made his mouth water a bit. It makes him want to keep him more! He must stay and know this guy, “Thanks Sir Miche. You know, it’s alright if he goes first. I’m not in a rush anyway.”

The driver looks at him through the mirror, “I’m sorry sir but I have to follow what the app says, you have to be dropped off first,”

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed but he wasn’t giving up. Victor had to do something. Quick. He sees on the dashboard that a couple of minutes passed as he tried to figure out what he could do. Of all days, why weren’t there any road constructions or slow cars or even a passing deer or  tortoise on the road?

Victor just knew somebody up there enjoyed tormenting him and his indecisive heart.

 _What should be do?_ He asks himself. Should he strike up a conversation-but what would they talk about? What course is he taking or were they batchmates or what’s his name or did he like poodles? Who didn’t like Poodles? Did he need for some class? Impossible, they didn’t have any class. He couldn’t pretend to sleep and fall asleep on his shoulde- “Sir, we’re here,” They were already at univeristy village. Damnit, there goes his chance of even knowing his real name! The driver, Miche, couldn’t hide his grin anymore as he watched Victor try to make a move for the past 30 minutes or so.  

“Thank you so much, sir,” He hands the payment and as he was about to step out of the car, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Victor swore his heart went to overdrive and his breath hitch.

Victor slowly turns around and met those beautiful dark brown eyes under those black rimmed glasses and that warm smile. Now, he was a sucker for those brown eyes but with that smile? He was truly a goner.

“I think you should pass here since you’re at the wrong side,” Uber cutie said in a really soft voice with that slight accent he couldn’t pinpoint. _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._ Victor practically chanted as the guy opens the door and steps out to give him way.

Once he got his suitcase from the trunk, Victor sees uber cutie was just waiting for him. _HOW ADORABLE_. “Thanks,” Victor smiles as him, “Hope I would see you around?” Uber cutie just nods and blushes, steps into the car and watch it drive away.

Victor just watches the car until it was  out of sight, he immediately ran up to the townhouse with a skip in every step. His heart flutters as there was a heart shaped smile on his face upon entering the townhouse itself, the smell of fresh coffee and Chinese takeout welcomes him which was proof his housemate was awake.

Shoes and suitcase aside, he runs to the kitchen to see where the mini version of Lilia Baranovskaya, eating out of a Chinese takeout box by the kitchen counter with one of her legs propped on the stool and a laptop in front of her.

This was Yuliana “Iana” Baranovskaya, the sports medicine major with a minor in physiology, psychology and was nothing like her swan-like prima ballerina mother. This ugly  duckling with two left legs, as she would put it, was Victor’s housemate. 

That’s right, female and male under one roof which was fucking taboo if you were Catholic.

Unfortunately, for the Nikiforov-Baranovskaya-Plisetsky household, that’s bullshit because Victor and Iana were more than cousins but less than siblings (Mama Nikiforov and Aunt Lilia were siblings). Incest, be damned, since they both swinged differently. The 3 bedroom townhouse in the University village was supposedly for Victor’s sister, Mila or Iana’s step brother, Yuri but they had different plans. Mila with pursuing dance in New York and Yuri in his gap year. Now, they have an extra room but at some point, they’d have to find someone who would take the room to help pay rent.

It was pricey for two college students but good thing they were both on full scholarship (their dorm fees went to this place since the dorms were shit). With all honesty, Uncle Ivan wouldn't want Victor to dorm with anyone and simply, just had more faith in his niece than his actual son who was an utter airhead and couldn’t be left alone even if his life depended on it. (i.e. Iana went to Japan for a week for a conference a year ago and she had regrets leaving Victor all alone).

Victor couldn’t help but agree as well. He wouldn’t know what to do if it weren’t for Iana.

“Hey Vitya, gotchu your favorite.” She said with her mouth full, pushing a box of Chinese takeout towards him after taking a seat on the chair beside her. Roast pork fried rice and fried dumplings was something he couldn’t turn down since it was their guilty pleasure on any day or time of the day.  He couldn’t help but moan as he takes a spoonful. Best shit ever. 

“How is my favorite nerd?” As the entire household went on vacation mode, Iana was the only one who didn’t go since she was working on her independent research for the past few weeks and had to present it in the university research congress a few days ago.

She was that kind of nerd.

To his surprise, she had chopped off her hair once again and had a warm tan. 

“First of all, fuck you Mr. easy-breezy 4.0,” she grins up at him, pushing her glasses back to her head and looks at her laptop. “It went well, the panel and my professor like how it was made. Have a 2 week break since I’ve been working my ass off. How about you, Vitya? Got some cute French guy to show you the art of the french?” She licked her lips and made some kissing noises.

Victor flicked a chopstick at her which she dodged expertly, “No! You are as disgusting as Chris!” That enough made her laugh at him, “But I got something better,  I decided to use uberPOOL since you said it was cheaper and I met this uber Cutie!”

“Alright, shoot,” One thing he loved about Iana was how she payed attention to his stories about his numerous crushes when Mila and Yuri would just diss him. He could make a book with each and one of them! He was just like a butterfly, he went from flower to flower but never stayed. Maybe it was her psych course that helped her become this understanding towards his life that looked better on picture than in paper. Victor’s heart shaped smile was there the entire time as he tried to tell her his uberPOOL journey. “Iana, his smile and eyes were so beautiful, I cannot just forget them! I don’t know his name and course but I do know he goes to this University, I wonder if I get to see him during my breaks-”

“By the way, speaking of breaks, you are so hung up on this Uber Cutie,” She sipped her coffee, looking at him, “That must mean your enlistment went good for you, right?” _Enlistment period?_ Victor blinked a couple of times as he tried to absorb what she just said about her schedule during the evening work. “You are quiet, must mean it went well for from the king of the liberal arts,” she said, passing the laptop to him, “I’ll show you my schedule afterwards, more working hours in the evening.”

“Isn’t enlistment for Dean’s listers tomorrow morning?” he asks in a very confused voice upon logging into his university account.

That made Iana snort, “Victor, it was this morning. I told you about the schedule before you left for France because I knew you would forget all together,” she said, as a matter of a fact, “Why so quiet, Mr. 4.0, your schedule...wait,” She placed down her coffee mug and noticed how too quiet he was. Shit. “Don’t tell me you weren’t able to enlist this morning,” The silence in their apartment was deafening for those 10 seconds and his roommate goes over his shoulder, expecting to see a schedule but all she saw were majors and general subjects marked blue which meant they were full and closed sections, there was a slim close to zero chance to get them. Eventually, she just loses it because he forgot. Again. “Goddamnit, you airhead Vitya! Of all things to forget! You forgot enlistment! You had a gold ticket out of this bloodbath! 5 fucking minutes before open enlistment!”

This time, his lucky stars weren't here to help him. 

**\-------------**

Of all things Yuuri Katsuki should be worrying right now, he couldn’t forget those deep blue eyes from the uber. His eyes glowed with warmth and surprise, he wasn’t sure, but there was just something mysterious about them that reeled him in.

“Yuuri, you’re spacing out again!” He jumped up on his seat, nearly toppling over his coffee mug. Phichit Chualnont was finished enlisting as he was one of those lucky ones.  He had a nice schedule, a social life, good grades, student government and a girlfriend but was still his best friend.

“Who were you thinking about? Was it the uber Hottie?” His smirk on his lips said he already knew as he ate some pasta. 

“No, Victor is different.” That knowing smirk was on Phichit's lips. “Yes,” He told Phichit everything that happened in the uber ride but except his name. He knew he had silver hair and blue eyes but he didn’t say that. Even if he tried to lie, Phichit would know. He knew Yuuri as Yuuri knew himself. Maybe even better than himself. When Yuuri and his family moved to Detroit when he was 7, Phichit was the first kid who ever approached him and eventually, became his best friend up to this day. From elementary to junior high all the way to senior year, they were through it together. Teachers and continents tried to separate them, nothing could ever keep them apart.

Best friends ever since. 

The Thai rolled his eyes, "As if, he must be as gorgeous as one Victor Nikiforov," he sighed, "Even if I am 1/2 taken, the king of the Liberal arts is someone you cannot just turn down," Yuuri knew the name but not the face. All he knew about Victor was how his photography caught attention.

“I’m just really nervous, first time enlisting and all that.” Yuuri said honestly, looking down on his hands. When he transferred to this university, Yuuri was awarded with the Yuzuru Excellence scholar which meant he was one of the top 10 students exam takers for this university’s entrance exam.  Ever since he came back to Detroit, the scholarship didn’t help with self-confidence as his anxiety got worse because of the pressure with the culture shock and the death of his dog, Vicchan. His parents weren’t pressuring him, it was just him, trying to meet with everyone’s expectations and his, alone.  

With all of that going on, he wasn’t able to make the dean’s list here like he did easily in Japan. His GPA was a 3.7 but 1 class that was a hard requisite, a 79.98 which was equivalent to a 1.5, kicked him off the dean’s list when with that high GPA. His anxiety got the best of him during the best of moments of his life like during ~~**the death row** ~~ surprise recitation or a final exam that is worth 60% of the final grade. Now, that he heard the scary stories of enlistment here, he was a ball of nerves. _Maybe he shouldn’t have left Japan for university, he thought he could prove himself better. He couldn't have let them go-_

“Hey,” Phichit pulled him out of his head as he placed a hand on his, Yuuri looked up to meet with those dark eyes. "What's wrong?" There were just some things Yuuri he wasn't prepared to tell Phichit. The good thing was he didn't force things out of people. “You got this, Yuuri!” That reassurance alone gave a little boost to Yuuri. He was truly grateful for the support Phichit gave for times he was going to lose confidence all together. “Okay, time check!” He looked at his watch, “It is already 8:55. You have exactly 5 minutes before you can officially enroll for the next term,” he grins, “Are you prepared-of course you are. Go Yuuri!”

Yuuri Katsuki was a ball nerves which made him extremely careful with everything he did. 12 back-up schedules, a laptop with his phone and iPad, strong wifi in the cafe. He made sure everything was charged since he didn’t know how Ice Castle worked. Even with the university cafe closed, he could have gone to some coffee shop or to the library, Phichit ended up dragging him to Ice Castle of all places.

It was a well-known place to study and good food also a party place during Thursdays since most had no class or work the next day but it was his first time to come to the place itself. They were currently at the 2nd floor where the resto was. The building had 3 floors, the first two floors were a resto and cafe but the third was where the magic happened, a bar with overflowing drinks that was open on thursdays evenings towards the sunday morning.  

8:57, he saw on his phone. Taking a deep breath, this was the longest 5 minutes of his life. _Exactly 2 minutes before everything descends down to hell._ Yuuri thought. He couldn’t let this one fuck up, he was here to start anew. He couldn't let this one fuck up. All he had to do was press a button exactly 9:00 pm, not too early or too late.

He was prepared and nothing can go wrong...or that was at least he thought

**\-------------**

“Plan B, get what is available for full units!” Those 5 minutes were the most mind wrecking as he looked for classes he could get regardless of schedule and professor. It was 20 units or nothing. They tried trading for classes but Victor had nothing to give (if he was willing to give his body but that is out of the question). “Check all of the classes, which colleges have your class!” Iana was already on the desktop, helping him look for classes. “I got it! I’m sending you via messenger all the class codes-shit wrong send-I got for you and don’t fucking complain because that’s all you got,”

“How the fuck do you read that fast?”

“I live for academic journals, idiot,” He never knew that skill would come in handy at some point and it was a lifesaver. 

For the first time in Victor’s life, he typed faster than he ran in a physical education class in his life. Enlisting for classes was literally the hunger games for college students. Besides his general subjects, mostly all liberal arts majors were all seasonal, either it came every term which was rare or once a year which is the norm.

His classes were no joke and he couldn’t afford to miss a year worth of majors because he forgot to enlist for classes, he’ll be held back for a year or two! The clock ticked to 8:58 and Victor swore in Russian. He had a few seconds left before-

“Nikiforov! Look at the fucking clock!” Iana shrieked, “You can save your majors but not your general classes!”

10 seconds before, “You are worrying about this more than I am,” The tension was palpable in the kitchen and his cousin whacked him with a rolled up magazine, “Fuck! Never mind, I take back what I said! I am worried as fuck!” He had to take this seriously because pops Nikiforov would come marching in their household of peace and choke Victor-

_9:00pm_

“Oh my God, fucking click it Victor!”   

**\-------------**

And so Yuuri did. He waited and waited. His computer crashed, no big deal. He had his phone and iPad. The WiFi became slow, no worries, he had mobile data. Encoding over and over again until he got to the last planned scheduler. Before he pressed the button, the worse just had to happen.

“Yuuri, keep it together!” Phichit cheered and eventually, the Japanese male just slide off his chair as if his entire life came crashing down before him. Phichit got the laptop to see the zero units, blue squares and no slots both dorms and classes: a student’s worst nightmare.

Even with so much preparation, it still wasn’t enough. The room he had on hold for Yuuri was suddenly dropped by the system, that meant Phichit also dropped his dorm reservation without second thought. He could find some cheaper rooms (with better bathrooms and beds than the actual dorms) near campus, he wasn’t getting separated from Yuuri again. He was his main priority. 

Other than that, Phichit had to do something with his friend’s schedule as Yuuri Katsuki just became a lifeless blob on the ground. This guy made 12 schedules for fuck’s sake but to his surprise, Phichit saw that Iana (one of his closest friends in the student media group) accidentally sent him a bunch of class codes via messenger. Why was she getting course codes?

He immediately called up Lex who was probably on campus already, “Hey b, are you still awake?”

“Hi ‘chit,” Lex Gacias greeted curtly, she was computer science major and who was also his ‘more than friend/less than lovers something’ for the past few months, something he never expected to happen from a P.E. class, “What can I do for you?”

The Thai takes a deep breath because he hated asking for favors from anyone, especially Lex of all people. “Please, help me look for Engineering classes, Yuuri.exe stopped working after his 12 schedules failed.”

“Sure thing, give me his curriculum audit and those classes you got,” she said without a breath spared, God bless her as this girl was a miracle worker. “How about floatings?”

“I’ll deal with that,” Phichit said, sending his account details and then encode those classes faster than any computer studies major could do. “I’ll make it work,” he placed his phone on the table and luckily got the general classes Iana sent him by accident. They were closed by the time Phichit finished enrolling them. “Yuuri, I got your floatings, okay? No need to worry...” No reply, he looked down to see Yuuri was missing from where he was awhile ago. _Holy shit, not again._ “Lex, I might have to leave to you the enlisting right now,”

“Wait Phichit-”

“He wandered off again, he does that when he’s nervous. I have to look for him, he might have went back to his dorm and hid under his sheets again.” Phichit swallowed, packing all of the stuff into the bag he left. "He might have done something-"

“Phichit,”

“-He just needs 6 units since I got all of his general classes that wouldn’t hold him back next term,” He hears her typing fast on a keyboard come to a stop, “I’m really sorry, b. I really promise to treat you and-”

“Phichit!" She said sternly, making him stop moving, "Phichit, breathe. You are panicking again, it doesn’t get you anywhere,” Lex says softly over the phone.

The Thai takes a deep breath and breathes out, she was right. He had to calm down so he could find Yuuri and help him calm down. “Thank you so much for that. I’m still treating you, b,” 

Lex sighs, the typing continued. “You don’t have to, ‘chit. I don’t mind helping Yuuri, just find him and call me when you, okay?”

“Okay,” Phichit walks out of the cafe, tightening the scarf around his neck, “Love you to bits, Lex,”

She snorts, probably blushing again. The thought of it just made him laugh a bit, “Bye Phichit,”

Little did the Thai know, Yuuri wandered close by and that was the third floor of Ice Castle.

Shit was gonna get down.

**\-------------**

“Iana, I cannot wake up for a 7:30am class!” Victor goes slack on the couch as she reheats her food. “I need my sleep and I will fail due to absences and lates-”

The girl finally hushes him, a chill runs down his spine because he remembers Aunt Lilia all of the sudden. She already mastered that Lilia-look when she had to make a point and it worked like magic. “First and foremost, you all of people don’t get to complain because focken deserve it for forgetting important shit like enlistment,” she said frankly, “Second, you have to deal with the consequences of your stupidity and lastly, count yourself lucky because you got your full units without a friday class.”

Victor looks as his schedule and groans for a few moments as Iana she finds her seat across him, “That doesn’t fix the idea of waking up for a 7:30am class! How do you even wake up that early?” The 7:30am  lectures  wasn't actually the best hours for Victor while on the other hand, Iana had her extreme night owl habits (working from 12mn to 5 in the morning with an hour to sleep). 

“Because I find a reason to do so, Vitya,” she says while eating, “I had to write and read for a paper that I need to submit. Maybe you can find some reason to wake up since your morning classes are at the Yuzuru College of Engineering, male infested and testosterone injected halls,” she wolf whistles, “Maybe you’d find some engineer might help you put 2 and 2 together,” she smirks at him. The song Intoxicated interrupts them, she grabs her phone and answers the call to put him on speaker since she was eating, “'Sup Chris,"

“You have to come here immediately! We got an early happy thursday and I need extra people tonight!” Chris Giacometti, the usually deep baritone voice tinged with a French accent was shouting. Someone had lost their chill. 

While Victor had a sideline job for taking photos for local events and selling them to the media, Iana worked in Ice Castle as a sideline job after school hours, the pay was high on weekends due to the flow of people but she was on break today. “You do realize I am not on shift today, Chris,” she scoffed and blinked to what he said, “Wait, what do you mean an early happy thursday,“

Was it already that wild in Ice Castle? The term barely even started!

“There’s this Japanese guy dancing around and he’s a fucking beast, Ia! I’ve never seen anyone like him! He downs shot after shot and starts dancing as if it were nothing! Now, people are coming in to watch him and the drinks are flowing. Seung Gil can only handle much and Beka is shooketh,” he shouts a bit louder over the bass beats and shouting. “Oh shit, who brought out the pole? You have to see this-fuck!”

Iana groans as she runs up the stairs, “I am going to change into something decent. We are going to Ice Castle and you better bring a valid ID,”

\------------

After changing out of her sweats and ratty shirt to some jeans and a black shirt, they literally ran out of the house. The University Village was on the other side of the campus to where Ice Castle was located. Victor and his housemate were thankful that the shuttles were operational that evening. “I don’t get why you have to bring me along!” Victor said, “It isn’t even your shift!”

“I know, but when shit gets down in Ice Castle, I have to help out and you are helping me with whatever shit is happening,” she retorts, “Consider yourself out of debt after this...shit, Chris wasn’t kidding.” From afar, they see Ice Castle bright and livelier than it ever was on any thursday. Once the shuttle stops, Iana jumps out to speed walk all the way to Ice Castle to hear the shouting and party music in the air. Luckily, no one was going to call the police for public disturbance since most were on break.

“Okay, I’ll try to find him and I’ll call you when I do,” Iana puts her phone in her pocket, who knew she’d be this busy? “Victor, hurry up!”

They enter the empty Ice Castle cafe after presenting their IDs to be surprised by Seung-Gil Lee who held a straight face despite looking like a mess, “Thank God you are here,” This was the first time Victor seen him this distressed as Seung-gil was always quiet. They were being dragged to the rooftop and Victor felt the bass beats under his feet as they entered the bar.

Holy shit. There were so much people drinking, dancing and shouting, that they had to push and grind through the sea of people. He manages to overhear the Korean’s bilingual ramble, “-and then Otabek starts panicking-All thanks to this Ice Castle hottie-Chris said that-he’s given this place an opener!-”

Iana and Victor stood there awe as they saw 2 nearly naked males spinning around on a silver pole. One of them was Chris in his smallest piece of purple underwear they’ve ever seen (Victor secretly has the same one but in black). “Ia! Vitya!” The Swiss slides down the pole with ease and runs towards them, “Did you see that! He dragged me into a pole dance battle and I lost-”

“I am going to kill you, Chris!” Iana was going to lose it once more this evening, “You had one job-”

“This guy is a party beast! I haven’t seen anyone drink and dance like him for the past hour, I mean look at the flow of people…”

As Iana and Chris started to argue in French, Victor could help but watch this Japanese beauty in utter fascination. He immediately took out his phone and took pictures of him, it wasn’t because he was wearing nothing but boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination or he showed off that toned body and thick thighs covered in sweat (which made Victor extremely thirsty) or how their half lidded dark eyes watched him and eventually reeled him into a hypnotic spell.

He was suddenly pushed down to a nearby chair. Howls and wolf whistles filled the air, but he couldn’t care less about the people watching as he only watched this beautiful monster who gave him a prompt but erotic lap dance. His self-control just jumped off the rooftop when a moan escaped his lips after the Ice Castle hottie sat on his lap grinded him. _I might just die a happy man_ as he realized that passion he’s been looking for was standing right before him. Those eyes were hazed and looking at him, “Who are you?” Victor asked to himself, particularly to no one.

Until he heard someone beating the table, this was eventually bound to happen.

“Five seconds,” the guy chanted each syllable loud enough, “Without malice”.  

Soon, people started joining  shouting various languages but chanting the same thing . He never knew he’d be part of this tradition at some point in his university life in this position and all of the sudden, his face was pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Everything just stopped for Victor right in that moment. He had shared numerous kisses with strangers and they were messy but never like this drunk one. It wasn’t just bursting with fireworks but the places where this person’s hands touched burned like a brand and Victor wanted more. He wanted to burned and consumed by this fiery passion until he was nothing but his.

Eventually, somebody forcibly pulled the Japanese off him and just like that, he was pulled out of that fantasy and that monster was nowhere to be seen. People shouted and cheered for him but he never felt that lost in his life, light headed and bothered with the fact he hadn’t got a name or a mark of his face. Victor was pulled out of the chair by Chris who whispered something about bringing him home since Iana had to deal with something.

Victor had to be dragged down to the Chris’ car and tried to replay his entire night. Airport, Uber cutie, Iana losing her shit and enlistment, Ice Castle and impromptu happy thursday. Repeat. He was still dazed until Chris flicked a skittle at him, “What the fuck is that for, Chris?”

“Finally he notices me,” Chris says, sighing heavily. “We’re already here,” He notices that they were in front of the townhouse but there was no sign of Iana, suddenly Chris starts laughing.

“What?” Victor looks at himself, “Is there something on my face?”

Chris laughs harder, “Yes, it is your face and I haven’t see this expression,” He looked confused but entertained at the same time, “Like it is-never mind, so what do you think about Ice Castle hottie?”

“Everything about him is beautiful, Chris,” Victor whispers, “His body was majestic. The way he danced with that...eros but it says don’t touch but you can only watch me. Only me. I’ve never seen so much passion in those eyes that held me down to never look at anyone but him alone. I could feel where he touched me as if it were fire. Oh Chris, I’ve never felt this way, I feel alive and no longer empty.” Victor looked at Chris who looked surprised, he suddenly realizes in that very moment. “ Please, I have to find him, I need to see that passion once more!”

Iana was going to have his head on a silver platter. Victor knew he was extremely passionate when he places his heart in stuff he does which meant he could be really unreasonable and obsessed until he finishes it but Victor was going to prove her wrong that this was different.

He was going to find him if that’s the last thing he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor's schedule: https://www.dropbox.com/s/ja2p12vmvni4j27/Schedule.png?dl=0
> 
> Thoughts? You know what to do, mate. Unfortunately, I don't have a tumblr yet but here's my twitter: @captainshortss_ since I can reply faster in case you have questions, wanna know when my next update is or you wanna talk to someone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> By the way, if you are in uni or done with uni, tell me, how did your uni experience turn out? 
> 
> Regards,  
> captainshortstack


End file.
